Mentiras
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Shikamaru era un mentiroso profesional hasta que una rubia problemática le demostró que no era así


Hola que tal aqui una más de mis historias espero que les guste

-dialogo-

_pensamiento_

* * *

**Mentiras**

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, hace ya varios días que ya no le importaba nada, ya no esperaba nada de la vida. Sus sueños se habían esfumado y no quería dar un mínimo esfuerzo por recuperarlos

-Problemático- susurro con tenue una sonrisa en su rostro

Él era Nara Shikamaru un ninja destacado y reconocido en el mundo ninja y no solo por sus méritos en la fabricación de estrategias ¡no seños! Todos lo conocían por su palabra que emplea para describir todo "problemático" pensó.

Todo el esfuerzo impuesto por querer apartarse de su realidad le ha orillado a una más conflictiva ¿Cómo salir de esta? Estaba harto de discusiones con Tsunade sobre el mejor plan para salvar misiones fracasadas, harto de que todos le reprocharan de su actitud floja ¿a ellos que les importaba?

-Shikamaru- escucho a lo lejos una dulce voz

=lo que faltaba= porque esa chiquilla estaba siempre cuando el se sentía desanimado trato de ocultar la felicidad que sentía al verla

-problemático- dijo en cuanto la chica estuvo justo frente a el

-¿es todo lo que piensas decirme Nara? Después de dos semana sin verme ¿ES TODO LO QUE ME DICES? –

Siempre era así, aquellas reuniones con aquella chica de ojos azules que lo cautivaban y dejaban sin palabras eran todas iguales

-Ino podrías dejar de gritar, problemática-

=un gusto verte, te extrañe= palabras que cruzaron por su mente pero que sabría que jamás diría, debía mantener la apariencia

-también te extrañe culo perezoso- sonrió al ver un desconcierto en la cara del moreno

¿Cómo era posible que ella siempre descifrara lo que quería decirle? Sonrió ampliamente pues el siempre supo que esa chiquilla lo conoce mejor que su amigo Chouji, no será la mejor kunoichi en seguir planes, todo debe deshacerlo a su conveniencia, ni la mejor estrategia funcionaria cuando Ino Yamanaka estuviera ejecutándola, sin embargo ella es la única que ha descifrado el acertijo que el Nara creo para crear esa personalidad aburrida

-¿vamos al bosque a descansar?- otra sonrisa se formó en el rostro del moreno –de seguro tu día fue más duro que el mío- la rubia lo jalo hacia ella y planto un suave beso en sus labios

-te amo- la rubia se separó al escuchar esas palabras miro interrogante al moreno que la jalo nuevamente entre sus brazos –te amo- repitió sin apartar sus labios de los de ella

Una lagrima fugitiva se escapó de los azules ojos de la chica jamás imagino que su novio dijera esas palabras y mucho menos a ella repentinamente unos labios se posaron en su mejilla para frenar el camino de la traicionera lagrima

-vamos- ahora el moreno jalo a Ino para conducirla al tan hermoso jardín lleno de flores que tanto le gustaba a la joven.

Se condujeron a un enorme árbol donde estaban acostumbrados a pasar el día, Shikamaru reposando en las piernas de la joven.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Ino logro deshacer los candados que cerraban paso a su voz

El moreno la miro sorprendido, medito unos momentos y recordó el momento justo en que la chica perdió el habla

-¡TE AMO!- grito para deleite de ella que inmediatamente se abalanzo a los brazos del chico quien tomo firmemente la cadera de la joven y la atrajo a el mientras su boca se deleitaba con exquisito manjar que desprendía del cuello de la rubia, su lengua recorrió desde la base de este a la oreja.

-te amo- susurro e instantáneamente sintió a la chica estremecerse y presionar fuertemente su espalda.

El escondite fue testigo de tan enorme amor que ambos profesaban, solo en ese lugar y a su lado el Nara no sentía que debía mentir.

Al diablo el que dirán, al diablo el prometido de Ino ella era de él y solo de él, al diablo la gente estruendosa con la que tiene que lidiar a diario estaba decidido solo ella sería capaz de regresarlo a la vida, darle sentido a su vida.

Ino sonreía al ver a su moreno lleno de vida y animado como solo ella lo conoce

-te amo- dijo al sentir un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo, tensionando sus músculos y relajándolos lentamente, sintió como el azabache llenaba su cuello, labios, mejillas, hombros y manos de dulces besos

-ya no quiero mantener esta mentira- fijo los ojos en su acompañante y cómplice quien le sonreía divertida

-hace mucho que solo tu la sigues, hace tres semanas bote a Jiyura- rio divertida mientras recordaba la escena que el joven Yamanaka hizo cuando rompió su compromiso ¡_es por ese tal Nara! _Dijo enérgico el joven el cual se volvió aún más rojo del coraje cuando la chica le confirmo

Rio divertida al ver al moreno hacer un puchero en donde deposito un dulce beso que rápidamente se convirtió en una lucha por el poder siendo el moreno ganador pues sabía las debilidades de la joven.

Repaso el cuerpo de la joven desnudo sobre la hierba recorriendo con su dedo el vientre de la chica lo cual la hacía estremecer

-Señorita, sabe usted que ha sido la única que no cayó en la mentira-

-¿Cómo caer en tan boba mentira? Jajaja por favor Nara nadie puede ser tan perezoso y apático, solo que se finja- rio divertida al ver la expresión del Nara

-no puedo mentir a la persona que más amo en este mundo-

-solo al ser amado se puede salvar de este mundo de mentiras, que nos orilla a esconder quienes somos- deposito un beso en sus labios dando a entender que era el fin de la conversación –te amo-

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

* * *

hasta aquí con esta historia ¿que les pareció?

dudas, sugerencias, reclamos pueden exteriorizarlo con un review

lugubres besitos


End file.
